Conjuror Epic Weapon Timeline
Starting the Quest In the Temple of the White Lady in skyfire, there is a small ice dervish called psychomalleable ice (possible loc includes -2539, 242, 1546). Right click on this to get 2 new abilities called Query Element and Dominate Element. Use Query Element on the Psychomalleable Ice, followed by Dominate Element, this makes the ice your pet. Now go to terrens grasp, and there will be a gnome apprentice (1833, 483, -808)with another ice dervish on the table next to him. Talk to him and you will find that the psychomalleable ice was a test to find a worthy conjuror. The Apprentice in Terens Grasp The apprentice then offers you four subquests; An Aery Heart An Earthy Heart A Watery Heart A Fiery Heart These quests are to hunt down druids disguised as elementals who live in the elemental plane to guard against invasion. These druids are part of an organization called . To do these quests, use query and dominate ,just as you did on the original ice dervish, to take control of a docile elemental matching the subquest you wish to complete. EX. for An Aery heart, you want to dominate a docile air elemental. Once you dominate them, you will be given a buff which augments your vision so you can see into the elemental plane. Once you have this search for an elemental with the tag under its name. Try to use query and dominate on this guy and it will turn into a *** 80 heroic mob (mob auto-aggroes and is easily soloable). Kill it and it will drop the appropriate heart as a body drop, which updates the quest. If the mobs aren't up, wait around at the coordinates below, spawn time is fairly short ~10min) The Wounded The wounded are found in the following locations. Air: Outside terens grasp, by the path to dock. (Wounded at 1456, 415, -536; Docile elemental at 1473, 392, -326) Fire: On a rock in a lavaflow outside the selnok encampment in skyfire. (-1365.48, 207.38, 271.12) Water: On an underwater platform by the fishmen in Fens (438, -125, 501) Earth: in the trakanasaur alley in kunzar jungle (near the abandoned village) (-755, -52, 395) Note: Query and dominate this elemantal seems not enough, I have hailed it to make it aggro. Remember, you have to control a docile elemental to get the vision in order to find the wounded. Once you have the hearts from each of the 4 elements, you can turn them all in to the apprentice at terens grasp, and you will receive the next 3 quests for moonglow, Chel'dok cinch, and sphere of containment. The Next Round of Quests Once you have completed all of the above quests, the apprentice will give you 3 more subquests. Moonglow Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch Sphere of Containment These quests of course, are to find Moonglow, Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch, and the Sphere of Containment. The ones we have found so far are in the following locations; Moonglow: Go to chelsith, and kill octopus until a sentient water drops, click this sentient water item to summon a pet water glob. the pet wont do anything but follow you around for a while, but eventually it will stop following you and stay in one spot. When this happens, the pet becomes clickable, and says look what the lil guy found. Click the pet to receive moonglow. Sphere of Containment: Go to maidens and kill Drusella Sathir. The sphere is not a body or chest drop, it is an item that appears on the ground where Drusella died.' '''Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch:' Unknown so far. Still Working on the Rest This is as far as I have gotten, lets figure out these next quest!! The hints for the cinch quest are as follows. Chel'dok crafted this cinch to save himself and his kin from a mad scholar turned bandit. I do not know where the cinch rests now. It was stolen from the Di'Zok long ago. Anyone interested in the arcane would be attracted to such a relic, hopefully that bit of information may help you in your search. Note: It said the cinch saved them from the mad scholar turned bandit, not that it was stolen by the bandit. --Gozu Antonia Bayle 67.176.39.125 00:33, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Ok so we can assume its an enemy of the Di'Zok maybe the Sarnok or Garowyn in Chardok. Both zones Sebilis and Chardok have libraries. Has anyone tried to look in those places yet? First two were found in instances, Chelsith and Maidens. Maybe the third in COA or CoK? Mithy - Everfrost 2/8/08